Amy Richardsen
Amy Richardsen, created for Haunted High by Hana. Sheet Name: Amy Richardsen Age: 15 Gender: Female (Sexual preference: Undecided) Appearance: '''Amy is definitely not one of the popular girls. 'Cause, you know, the popular girls are always pretty and well-groomed and perfect, and Amy is anything but. Her dark brown hair WOULD be perfect, because of its versatility (the ability to go from curly to straight with just a switch of styling method) IF she knew how to work with it. As it stands, her slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length locks are just frizzy and half-curled for a majority of the time, and pulled into a messy ponytail most of the remaining time. Her skin is relatively clear, except for the spattering of prominent freckles across her nose and cheeks, and her hazel eyes are framed by long, pretty lashes. Sadly, the prettiness of her eyes does not make up for hair, or even worse, her clothing choices. When out of uniform, she wears baggy jeans, t-shirts, and worn-out moss green Airwalks, with a way-too-large military surplus camo jacket, which has plenty of room inside for the hand-sewn pocket she's added to the interior, as well as the plethora of objects that typically live in those pockets (See #3 of Abilities). '''Personality: Have you ever met one of those irredeemably geeky people who embarrass you just to be near them? Yeah, Amy's one of those. She tries sooooo hard to be social, but always falls short. She has the tendency to say things that probably shouldn't be said, and be unwittingly painfully blunt. She's often clueless, clueless enough that she doesn't seem to know that she should react a certain way in certain situations, making people think she's even more weird. She has a tendency to pick at the skin of her bottom lip when she's nervous, and often gets lost in her own little world, totally not hearing when people talk to her when she does that. Truthfully, she's desperate for friendship, even if she doesn't realize it, and is painfully naive. Someone could easily pull the wool over her eyes and manipulate her into doing pretty much anything, because of this. Beliefs: Amy isn't sure what she believes. She's far too deep into her paranormal hobby (which also has led her to research different religions) to know what's actually true. She of course believes that ghosts can and do happen, but she's not sure about Heaven, Hell, reincarnation, or anything of the sort...There has to be something, though, because not EVERYBODY becomes a ghost, right? Hobbies: '''Paranormal research; reading; light sewing; light cooking (nothing gourmet); woodcarving. '''Pet Peeves: Dirty socks on the kitchen table; being lied to; people being late; Ultra Emo-ness Abilities: #''"Spidey Sense"'' - She has an uncanny ability to know when something bad's going to happen. Typically, she gets this feeling right before whatever it is happens, but on the very rare occasion, she will have it well before, leading to no small amount of confusion on her part. This power is not a power of premonition, per se, because she doesn't know WHAT the bad thing is...only that something bad is going to happen. This is a broad sense, including those around her, as well as herself in it's "area of effect." For example, she might sense that something bad will happen to a specific one of her friends, but be unable to pinpoint what will actually befall them. #''Obsessed Researcher'' - Amy's hobby (paranormal research) is her LIFE...Well, almost. She collects books on almost every paranormal topic, and knows just about every web page dedicated to the spooky stuff there is to know. As such, she's a font of wisdom on subjects from will'o'wisps to loup garou to vampires to poltergeists to demonic possession. Of course not all of the information is true....or even most of it...But there are a few gems in the tangled mess of lore. The only problem is...How do you tell? #''Homemade Paranormal Tools'' - Every paranormal researcher worth their salt knows that paranormal activity leaves behind signs, and one needs special equipment in order to see or analyze these signs. Nearly all of Amy's allowance since she was eight has been saved up and spent on things to be modded into paranormal-hunting tools (as well as the baseline weapons such as wooden stakes, holy water, a number of different kinds of salt, etc) that may or may not be of any use. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters